Whose Line Is It Anyways? Teen Titans version
by Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: The title said itself. The Teen Titans are now staring in their own Whose Line Is It Anyways?
1. Episode 1

**I realize that I love Whose Line Is It Anyway? and Teen Titans! So, why not combine them both, but why does Fanfiction doesn't have Whose Line! So,**** NOTHING BELONGS TO ME except my character: Kaleidoscope! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Episode 1<span>

"Good evening, everybody and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. He's half robot, half human...Cyborg! She's a Tamaranean princess...Starfire! She's a dark and mysterious empath from Azarath...Raven! And he's a green shape shifter...Beast Boy! Hello, I'm Robin and I'll be your host. Come on down, let's have some fun!"

Robin gave the introduction and went down over to the desk. "And welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points don't matter like...like..."

"Superheros in an improv show." Raven quipped.

"Yeah, thank you, Raven. Now, how the show works is that during the show, these performers are gonna come up and make up stuff in a scene based on suggestions that we give them. And they don't know what's gonna happen and then I reward them with points, when the points don't really matter. I don't know why? Then I'll pick the winner and they'll do a scene with me. Get all that, 'cause I won't repeat again."

"Wait, why are we doing an improv show?" Cyborg asked.

"Apparently, Kaleidoscope **{my OOC} **love Whose Line Is It Anyway? and was sad when they made no more episodes, so she begged me to create a Teen Titans version. She's over there. She'll be the Laura Hall on the piano." Robin pointed to the cheerful girl on the piano.

"How come you get to be the host? You get to do nothing until the end." Beast Boy complained.

"Maybe, because he's the least funniest person on the team." Raven smirked. *audience laughs*

"Moving on. Now, let's on go to a game called Scenes From a Hat! This is for all 4 of you. What we did is before the show, we asked the audience to write down suggestion for things. We put the good ones in this hat and we're gonna see how many scenes our performers can do. Starting with...world's worst presents to give to the Titans." Cyborg and Starfire were on the left side and Beast Boy and Raven were on the right.

Beastboy: "Hope you like pink, Raven!" *Buzz*

Beast Boy: "Aqualad, here are some fish tacos." *Buzz*

Raven: "Hey, Jinx. Kid Flash told me to get you some good luck charms." *Buzz*

Beast Boy: "Want some tofu, Cy!" *Buzz*

Cyborg: "I got you some meat, Grass Stain." *Buzz*

Cyborg:"Merry Chirstmas, Robin! I got you porn." *Buzz*

"Yeah, funny thing is that he actually got me that for Chirstmas." Robin said and the audience laughs even harder. "Kay, ooh. I don't know if we should do this one...the opposite side of Raven." The audience 'ooh' the same like Robin.

"No, no. I'm fine, in fact I like to see this." Raven said.

Beast Boy: "Haha, that was a funny joke, Beast Boy." *Buzz*

Raven: "Sure, you can me 'Rae'" *Buzz*

Starfire: "Starfire, I would love to try on any outfits you pick for me." *Buzz*

Cyborg: "Can I play videogames with you, guys?" *Buzz*

Beast Boy: "Stankball? Okay!"

"Ok, I will stop it, just in case. Um...villains that the Titans would not let them join the good side. "

Beast Boy: "Robiny-poo!" *Buzz* (in case you don't know: Kitten) Robin and Starfire glared at Beast Boy, even though it was true.

Raven: "Trigon." *Buzz*

Beast Boy: "It is I, Control Freak!" *Buzz*

Raven: "Malchior." *Buzz*

Cyborg: "Titans, I'm back." (Slade) *Buzz*

Starfire: " Hello, sister-dear, I'm back from that disgusting pit you sentence me to." (Blackfire) *Buzz*

"Okay, that was great. 1,000 points for all of you. Let's go on to a game called Whose Line. This is for Beast Boy and Cyborg. What we did is that before the show, we asked the audience to write some stuff down and supply some random lines. And during the scene, they're gonna use those lines and the scene is...the Joker, Beast Boy, has trapped Batman, Cyborg, and is telling him his evil plan. Take it away..."

"Haha! I got you now, Batman! Now you can't stop me!"

"You won't get away with this, Joker!"

"Oh, this is just like the same as last time too. When you also said '_What's shakin, bacon?'._ You knew I don't like bacon!"

"What is your evil plan this time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"It's always jokes with you. Like the time you said in front of Gotham City _'Last night I lay in bed looking up at the stars in the sky and I thought to myself, where the heck is the ceiling?' _"

"It is true! My room was missing a ceiling! It rain on me for a week!"

"Is that your plan? Trying to steal everyone's ceilings?"

"Not this time! I have you trapped in my trap and you won't get out, unless you can figure this riddle _'What you call dog with no legs? Don't matter what you call him, he ain't gonna come.' _"

"You and your impossible riddles! Like the last riddle you told me _'Everyone needs believe in something. I believe I'll have another beer.' _Howwas I suppose to know, you wanted a beer."

"I thought it was obvious! But it seems that you don't know, so I will tell you my plan anyways for some reason that evil villians do. As you can see I have stolen all the...balloons in Gotham City and will tie them to the egde of this city so Gotham City will fly up to the sky and the citizens will want to get down. That is where I will sell them this over-price parachutes."

"You monster! I will stop you faster than you can say _'Why is it called 'after dark' when it really is 'after light'? _

*Buzz**Buzz**Buzz*

"Thank you very much! We'll be right back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Don't go anywhere."

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. I'm Robin and we're gonna start off with a game called...party quirks. Starfire, you'll be hosting a party and Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy will be your guests. But the thing is that we given them a strange quirk or identity on these cards that they never seen before. And Starfire gets to guess who they are and I'll bring you one at a time with the doorbell."<p>

"Oh, I can't wait until my friends arrive! I have made some new Tamaranean dishes!" Starfire beamed. *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* Starfire pretended to answer the door. "Welcome, Friend Cyborg!"

"When I was a kid, we never had no dingy-ding bell. We had to knock!" (Old man complaining about the technology today)

"Oh...thank you for telling me that..."*Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* "Yes! Oh, Friend Raven, your here!"

"Oooh, look at me, I'm an alien that kisses people to speak their lanuage! And I make weird food that eats people!" Raven taunted. (Imitates her team mates of their weird qualities) "Oooh, look at me! I'm part robot with a weapon for an arm! Boo-yah! Boo-yah!"

"Now you see! Teenagers use too much computers and TVs. Back in my days, we were lucky to have a rock to play with."

"It's nice to...have you here..." *Ding-Dong* *Ding-Dong* "I'll get the door! Friend Beast Boy! How are you?"

"Oh my god! Girl, what are you wearing? That mini skirt with those boots? Reason why to wear a skirt is to show off the legs! You disgusted me!" (Gay fashion consulter who's judging everyone's clothing)

"I didn't know that my friends are so...different?" Starfire said confusingly.

"Everythings different! Back in my days, kids would wear proper clothing. Now run around in tights like this boy." Cyborg point to Robin. "Boy, are you doing ballet? And what is the point of that mask?"

"Oooh, look at me! I throw a bunch of toys and that makes me a superhero! And I'm in love with a girl who I never told my feelings until 5 seasons later."

"Ugh! Girl, you had the whole dark look until I saw that belt. Come on, black and violet with red and yellow! And YOU!" Beast Boy pointed to Cyborg. "You are practically NAKED! Put some pants on!" Then he pointed to Robin. And you are the worst one I saw! I mean you look like a traffic light!" And he gave him the hand.

"Oooh, look at me! I'm green and have a tofu obsession and have the smallest brain in the world!"

"Um...Friend Cyborg, you are a grandpa...you are an old man?" Starfire guessed.

*Buzz* "Yeah, that's it." Robin said. Cyborg went back to his chair.

"Um...Friend Beast Boy doesn't like our clothes?"

*Buzz* "Yeah, he's a gay fashion consulter." Beast Boy went back.

"And Friend Raven is a bad friend...she thinks she is everyone...um..she copys who we are?"

*Buzz* "Yeah, you got them all, Starfire!" Robin shouted while Starfire cheered. She and Raven went back to their chairs. "1,000 points to only Starfire. To the rest of you: don't mess with me." He glared at them. "Now let's go to a game called Narrate, this is for Cyborg and Raven. You two, are gonna act out a film noir scene and narrate each other at the style of music we select for them and what we need from the audience is an unlikely place for a film noir scene."

*audience shouts random places* "The playground! Okay, the playground is the place, so take it away!"

_"I have been searching for the girl who have taken my little shovel when I was 5 in the sandbox. It has taken me 25 1/2 years to track her down. I found her here in the same playground."_ "Hey, don't I know you?"

"No, have we met?" _"Of course I knew him. He was the same booger boy that use to put sand in my dress. I hated him__, because that was my favorite dress." _

_"She thought she had me. But I played it cool. I was gonna trick her into telling me where was my shovel." _"Alright, cut the act. I know you stole my little shovel when I wasn't looking, I want it back, NOW!"

"I have no idea what you're talking." _"I really didn't know what he was talking about?"_"You mean the blue one, I-I mean what shovel?."

"Was there m-more than o-one?" *almost laughing*

_"He was laughing at me." _"Listen, I don't know any shovel. Maybe it was Kevin, the one who took all your toys.

_"It made sense! He always like my toys, because he had a crush on my mom for some reason." _"Thank you very much. _"As in now I have to spent the next 25 1/2 years to find him."_

"No problem." _"It wasn't for some reason, Kevin was 35 years old. He just hangs around the playground, because little kids were the only people that can't beat him up."_ "Though, before you go. I did stole your pail."

*Buzz**Buzz**Buzz*

"Thank you! We'll be right back to find out who the winner is. Don't go away."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight the winner is Starfire! So to celebrate the 1st episode, we're gonna do a hoedown! With the help from Kaleidoscope on the piano. What we need is a suggestion form the audience to start us off."<p>

*audience shouts random things* "What? Teen Titans couples? Alright, we're gonna do the Teen Titans couples hoedown. Kaleidoscope, take it away. Whenever you're ready. "

Raven: "When people watch Teen Titans, there was 1 couple they saw.  
>It was Starfire and Robin, and they made my skin crawl.<br>It was so obvious, oh man, oh brother.  
>The reason why Starfire won, because Robin loves her."<p>

Beast Boy: "I've seen people write about the Titans on Fanfiction.  
>Boy, doesn't it create so much addiction?<br>The first one I saw, really scar me.  
>It was a romance between Aqualad and Speedy.<p>

Robin: "Teen Titans couples have been going on for years.  
>When the show ended, it brought everyone to tears.<br>There were lots of pairings that was made,  
>the worst pairing I ever saw was with me and Slade.<p>

Cyborg: "Remember that one time a girl kissed me,  
>when Control Freak zapped us in our TV.<br>Here is some news for all the single girls.  
>Beast Boy's the only guy that never kiss a girl."<p>

All: "Never Kiss A Girl!"

"Dude! Seriously!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg.

"*laughing so hard* We'll be right back (haha) with m-more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. (haha) Don't go nowhere. (haha)"

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight, we're gonna have Beast Boy read the credits and I want you to read the credits as...the gay fashion consulter who's judging everyone's clothing. Thanks for watching, everybody, goodnight. See you next time."<p>

"Oh my God! Glen Murakami, that shirt is so wrong! Linda M. Steiner, you can't rock those shoes! AJ Vargas, what kind of outfit is that? Matt YoungBerg, I can't you wear that! Omg! This whole planets need some help! What are we all wearing these day? This may be Warner Bros. Animation, but can't we all have some decent fashion sense! Story created by Kaleidoscope13579, and man, does she dress and look a boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like! Sorry if it's not that funny. And I want to know if you, viewers think it's good enough to have episode 2. <strong>

**If you do then, tell me who do you want to see in the next episode. It can be anyone in the Titans and who do you want to see be replace? And tell me some games you like to see, like Question Only, Song Styles, or Greatest Hits. Thank you! R&R~ **

**Note: the people names, Beast Boy called out are actually the people from the Teen Titan's credits. **


	2. Episode 2

**Wow! Thank you for your nice words! Now, I'm going to continue! **

* * *

><p><span>Episode 2<span>

"Good evening, everybody and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Boo yah...Cyborg! Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Raven! Dude...Beast Boy! And our special guest...Jinx! Hello, I'm Robin and I'll be your host. Come on down, let's have some fun!"

Robin gave the introduction and went down over to the desk. "And welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points don't matter like doing you're homework when you're watching Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version."

"Why am I here again?" Jinx questioned how she got here.

"Well, someone wanted you to be here like the author ask." Robin explained.

"Now I remember the author begged me to, but I refused. Then Kid Flash tricked me."

"Well, it's your fault to trust him. Who let someone like Kid Flash, blindfold you and take you to a place." Raven had a point.

"Now, how the show works is that during the show, these performers are gonna come up and make up stuff in a scene based on suggestions that we give them. And they don't know what's gonna happen and then I reward them with points, when the points don't really matter. Then I'll pick the winner and they'll do a scene with me. You with me so far, I hope so."

"It's a good thing Jinx is here and not Starfire or else you picked her to be the winner again." Beast Boy said.

"I will ignore that. Now, let's on go to a game called press conference. This is for all 4 of you. Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx are gonna be newspaper reporters covering a big press conference thrown by Beast Boy, but Beast Boy doesn't know who he is. These guys will know who he is with this card right here. *hands card* And Beast Boy has to guess what he is based on what the questions they'll ask here. So take it away." Cyborg, Raven, and Jinx were giggling and laughing when they read the card.

"Thank you all for attending this press conference right here. I'm pretty sure that this is important and I will answer some questions. Yes?" (Slade announcing that he is getting married to his boyfriend) Beast Boy pointed to Raven.

"I'm Hermione Granger from Hogwarts press. And did this shock a lot of people?"

"Um...no. I've done this since I was a kid. Yes?" He pointed to Cyborg.

"Darth Vader from Star Wars news. Why did you decide to declare this to the world?"

"...Why not? I wanted to clear the air. Yes?" Pointed to Jinx.

"Snooki from The Daily Shore. And what are you gonna wear? Something orange and black?"

"No, that's too Halloween. Maybe something in lighter colors."

"After this, will you continue to keep doing whatcha doing?"

"Yes, I will. Nothing will change. I'll still be the same guy. I am a guy, right?"

"So, now because of this, you can't tell if your the man in the relationship?"

"Um..."

"Is anyone invited?"

"Yes, everyone can come."

"Even the enemies you made over the years? 'Cause I'm pretty this is a sight to see."

"No, not them. I don't want them to make fun of me."

"I'm surprise you can get anyone, let alone this guy, because you're really dark and scary."

"Hey! He was able to see past that and I'm happy."

"I just wanna say I hope you, two will be happy together."

"Thank you, I just hope I don't get caught in my work. Trying to take over the world takes a lot of work."

*Buzz* *Buzz*

"Ok, Beast Boy. Looks like you figure it out. Who are you?"

"Um...I'm Slade and...I have a boyfriend." *crowd cheers*

"Yes, and you're also..."

"Marrying him."

"YES! *Buzz* They all went back to their chairs. "Aw, man! That card was hilarious when I read it."

"I hope he isn't watching this." Beast Boy joked.

"Who cares? 1,000 points for everyone. Let's move on to a game called song styles. This is for Cyborg amd you're gonna be assist by Kaleidoscope on the piano. Cyborg is gonna make up a song for someone in the audience. Let's see..." Robin was walking towards a red-hair girl in the 3 row. "What's your name?"

"Valerie."

"And what do you do for a living?"

"I'm an animal trainer."

"She's an animal trainer. Come on over and meet Cyborg." She went over there and shook hands with him. She took a seat on the stool.

"So, Cyborg, this is Valerie the animal trainer and you're gonna sing to her as in the style of a love song."

_~"Oh Valerie...  
>I love you and you love me.<br>Please don't be denying.  
>When I tell you this, I'm not lion. Ohhhh.<br>_

_You train with wild animals across the world.  
>You are one brave girl.<br>Oh Valerie, can you train me?  
>Can you tame me?<br>Can you cage me?  
>Can make me...<br>...Yours._

_I'm in love with you.  
>You know what to do.<br>You can train a horse, a dog, a cat and a bear.  
>You may have to whip them, but you care.<br>Oooh, Valerie._

_You're such a beauty.  
>For you, I will jump into the hoop-y.<br>Oh, Valerie. We'll be together forever.  
>And ever. Oh, Valerie"~<em>

*Crowd cheers* *Buzz* "Thank you, Valerie!"  
>Cyborg and her hugged and Robin led her back to her seat. "Ok, we're gonna to commerical. We'll be back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Don't leave just yet."<p>

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. We're gonna start off with a game called 2-line vocabulary. This is for Raven, Cyborg, and Jinx. What happens is that Raven and Cyborg can only say 2 lines throughout the scene, Jinx can say anything she wants. Raven, your lines are: 'Why are you so anygry?' and 'I can't hear you.' Cyborg, your lines are: 'What's up with you?' and 'That's not right.' The scene is...Raven, Cyborg, and Jinx are lost in the woods and are trying to get out.<p>

"Ok, guys. We are lost and we need to get outta here. Whose got a plan?"

"I can't hear you."

"I said we are lost and we need a plan to get out?"

"That's not right."

"No, it is, because if we don't we will die."

"Why are you so anygry?"

"I'm not! Ok, follow me. If we go this trail, I'm sure we'll reach the road."

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so anygry?"

"I'm not again. Ok, I have realize that being in a forest, can make you go crazy."

"That's not right."

"I know. But we can do this if we stick together."

"I can't hear you."

"I wasn't whispering! I won't raise my voice in case an animal is near."

"That's not right."

"No! It is right for animals to be here!"

"Why are you so anygry?"

"BECAUSE! *takes deep breath* You two are driving me crazy."

"What's up with you?"

"YOU TWO! Is that all you people say?"

"What's up with you?"

"Yeah, why are you so anygry?"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"LALALA, I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Raven taunted.

"That's not right."

"I-I GONNA- That's it! Can you two shut up? I'm not angry, nothing's up with me, I know you can hear, and it is right." *All of them pretend to take little steps* "That's better."

"I can't hear you."

"That's not right."

"AHH!" She screamed in frustration.

"What's up with you?"

"Why are you so anygry?"

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz* "That was great, 1,000 points to all of you. Man, did that really drive you crazy, Jinx?"

"Maybe a little."

"Well, too bad. So, let-AH!" Robin yelped as he dodged a pink hex. Everyone laughs. "That wasn't funny!"

"Dude, it was pretty funny!" Beast Boy said.

"Do you think that's funny? Well just for that, we're gonna do Irish drinking song!" The 4 of them groaned. "This is for all 4 of you with the help of Kaleidoscope. What we need from the audience is something that is gross."

*Crowd shout out different things* "What? What was that? Diarrhea?"

"Eww." Raven said. "What! I'm a robot. I can't _go_." Cyborg gave a digusted look.

"Let's do the diarrhea irish drinking song. And these performers will make up one line at a time. Take it away!" (This is the order:Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx)

"~Oooh, dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy.  
>I'm having diarrhea.<br>What did I ate?  
>I'm not feeling very good.<br>This happen on a date.  
>Boy, was I embarrassed.<br>I been there for hours.  
>Is she still out there?<br>Man, was I a shouter.

Oooh, dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy.  
>I'm in so much pain.<br>Someone please, help!  
>Someone get me out of here.<br>Ahhh! is what I yelp.  
>I'm not doing fine.<br>I'm not doing well.  
>Someone help me, please!<br>Hey, what's that smell?

Oooh, dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy.  
>I'm hating my life.<br>With this diarrhea.  
>It's ruining my life.<br>Here's an idea.  
>I think it may be over.<br>I wish it didn't start.  
>Why did it happen?<br>Here comes a fart.

Oooh, dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy.  
>I sat here all day.<br>Poop after poo  
>This song's really nasty<br>I agree with you.  
>I'm here all alone.<br>In the bathroom.  
>I think I broke the toilet.<br>'Cause it went KA-BOOM!  
>Oooh, dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy di dy.<p>

"We'll be right back to find out who the winner is. Don't go!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight the winner is Cyborg! So, he's the winner that means he gets to sit down and relax, while we do a game called Props. And what gonna happen is that we're gonna go back and forth and think as many things as we can with these props. Starting with Raven and Beast Boy." (They have something that looks like a rubber snake, while Robin and Jinx have something that looks like a giant comb.)<p>

"Hey, Rae! Want some peanuts?"

"Well, ok, Beast Boy. AHHH!" *Buzz*

"Don't you love my eyelashes?" *Buzz*

"My new scarf is made out snakes skin." *Buzz*

"Robin, I want you to see a dentist." *Buzz*

"Something's wrong with this hose." *Buzz*

"I think this saw is big enough to cut down that tree." *Buzz*

"I'm Indiana Jones and this is my whip. *Snap*" *Buzz*

"Get on the ladder!" *Buzz*

*Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

We'll be back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Right after this."

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight, we're gonna have Raven and Jinx read the credits and I want you to read the credits as...women, gossiping at the hair salon. Thanks for watching, everybody, goodnight. See you next time."<p>

"Did you hear about Andy Sturmer?"

"No, but guess what happen to Kristopher carter?"

"Don't I know it. Michael McCuistion actually had the guts to do it."

"No way. I heard Lolita Ritmanis was there too. When she shouldn't."

"Girl. People don't know it."

"Not unless we text them about it."

"Kaleidoscope13579 is totally gonna freak."

"I know, girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like! I know props weren't funny, because it was hard for me write it. And I forgot one thing. If you did tell me what you want in this episode: your name will be mention. <strong>

**Special shoutout to: Shac89, sparrhawk, and Moonlit Kit. **

**Tell me who do you want to see in the next episode. It can be anyone in the Titans and who do you want to see be replace? And tell me some games you like to see. Thank you! R&R~**

******Note: the people names, Raven and Jinx called out are actually the people from the Teen Titan's credits. ******


	3. Episode 3

**Hi, guys! When I create this, I had winter breck, so posting this & my other story will take some time. I hope you wait. **

* * *

><p><span>Episode 3<span>

"Good evening, everybody and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. The T-car...Cyborg! Mediating...Raven! Tofu...Beast Boy! And special guest...Speedy! Hello, I'm Robin and I'll be your host. Come on down, let's have some fun!"

Robin gave the introduction and went down over to the desk. "And welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points don't matter like when you're watching foreign films and there are English subtitles when the person is actually speaking English. By the way, hey Speedy!"

"Hey, what's up, everyone! Glad to be here!" Speedy said. *audience cheer*

"Great, I'm the only girl now." Raven said.

"Sorry, two people wanted him. Now, how the show works is that during the show, these performers are gonna come up and make up stuff in a scene based on suggestions that we give them. And they don't know what's gonna happen and then I reward them with points, when the points don't really matter. Then I'll pick the winner and they'll do a scene with me. Did ya keep up with all of that? You better."

"Now, let's on go to a game called Let's make a Date. This is for all 4 of you. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Speedy are gonna be contestants of a dating-type show. Hope to be pick by Raven. I'm sorry, Raven, that you have to pick between these guys. And each of them have been given a strange characteristic or identity that are written in these cards that they never seen before. Raven's gonna question them 'bout the chances on getting a date and try and guess who they are at the end of the game. So, any time you are ready."

"Yeah. Bachelor no.1, my favorite color is blue. What is your favorite color?"

(Cyborg: Robin's number 1 fan) "My favorite color is green, red, and yellow, because those are the colors of my favorite superhero's uniform. He's just so cool with his kung fu moves and weapons on his belt: it's not only a fashion statement and what's keeps his tights up."

"Uh...ok. Bachelor no.2, I like reading. What do you like to do?"

(Beast Boy: Angry drunk guy who recently got a divorce) "Wha-*hic* What..uh..I like to do is drink. *Burp* Because that BEEP is now gone from my life! I get to *hic* do anything I want-a. WHO'S GONNA NAG ME NOW! *pretends to drink *"

"Wow, do you have a problem. Bachelor no.3, I admit that I am dark. What would you admit about yourself?"

(Speedy: Trying to hide that he is dating Aqualad) "Nothing! I'm not trying to hide anything! What's with these question! Can't a guy be himself without being judge!"

"Seems like you are hiding something." Raven said.

"NO! I'M NOT! I'm not dating him! Ooh, dang it!"

"Yeah, *hic* dude. I know how you feel. She left me *hic* because all I did was making out with waiter! *hic* She yelled at me on and on! The waiter, _he_ was a better kisser than her *drinks some more*!

"Uh...I'm feeling uncomfortable with this."

"*hic* yeah that's what the waiter said!"

"Um...back to Bachelor no.1. If you could meet a celebrity, who would it be?"

"(almost laughing) I can't tell you, beca- OH MY GOD! *runs to Robin* IT'S YOU! OH MY GOD! IT'S HIM! Please, can I have your autograph! To: your number one fan From: you with love! *Robin writes it down on a card and hands it to Cyborg* AH! I GOT IT! I GOT IT! OMG!"

"That was uncalled for. Bachelor no.2, you still there?"

"Course, I'm here! *hic* Got nowhere else to go, 'cause that BEEP got the house after *hic* the freakin' court decided! And what did I get *hic* NOTHING!"

"Someone's got an issue. Bachelor no.3, are you sure you want to be here? You sound like you're on a different team?"

"NO! I love women, n-not men! I'm here to prove it to my buddies that I'm not. Dating. Him! Hehe." *Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

"Alright, Raven, you ready to guess?"

"Um...Bachelor no.1 is your biggest fan?"

"YES! Sadly, he is."

"Ok, Bachelor no.2, you're drunk whose mad after your divorce?"

"YES! And who is Speedy."

"Um...I'm gonna say that you're secretly gay."

"Yeah! *Buzz* *everyone walks back to their seats* That was great, 1,000 points to everyone."

"Hey, who was 'he' anyways?" Raven asked Speedy.

"Agualad." He said with shame. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing. Robin was snickering.

"Yeah that was fun. Moving to a game called Weird Newscasters. This is for all four if you. Beast Boy's gonna be an anchor of a local news program and Raven, you're gonna be the co-anchor. And you're gonna be a clueless teenage girl complaining about everything."

"Great." Raven said in her monotone.

"Cyborg, you're doing the sports. You are filled with terrible jokes."

"So, I'm Beast Boy." Cyborg joked. *audience laugh*

"I heard that!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It's still true." Raven said without care.

"Haha. And Speedy, you're doing the weather. You have the worst attention span ever. So, whenever you hear music, take it away."

*music plays*

"Hi and welcome to the 6pm news. I'm your host, Kenya Take-a-joke. In today's new: according scientific report, green-skinned superheros with pointy ears are the hottest guys on the planet." *audience cheer* "That's our top story. And now, let's go over to my co-host, Rainbow McSunshine."

"Yeah right, like that's my name. Is it? Whatever, like what kind of news was that? Did you make that up or something? I don't know. OMG! This news room is like ugly! It like should be pink. And the background is fake, like why do we have this? And you're so _not_ green."

"Thanks for that meaningless report...now let's go on to sports with our sportsman, U. R. Stupid."

"Thanks Kenya. Now, see the guy with the ball, that reminds me of some jokes. Ok, What subject do snakes like? Answer: Hiss-tory! . Oh, I got another one:Why did the turkey cross the road? To prove he wasn't chicken. Oh, here's another one: Why don't ducks carry spare change? They all have "bills". This one is funny:Where do baby cows eat? The calf-eteria. This one is good:Why is a bad joke like a poor pencil? Because it has no point. Back to you."

"I don't get it. Like snakes go to school? And ducks carry money? Like this is so stupid. I rather be at the mall..."

"Thanks for that report. Now let's see what's happening with weather with our weatherman, I. M. Here-sadly.

"What's up, to the people here. Today, we're gonna have a sunny day with a chance of...hello there." *walks off to a girl in the audience* "What is your name?" *girl giggles*

"Um...I.M., you're suppose to get back on the weather."

"Sorry, I...and who are you?" *walks off to another girl*

"This just in, we'll be looking for another weatherman. Goodnight."

*music plays* *Buzz* *Buzz* Everyone returns to their seat except for Speedy.

"Alright! Alright! Speedy, get back here! *Speedy returns* 1,000 points for everyone. You know, it said 'worst attention span' not hit on girls in the audience."

"Which was what he did too before the show." Raven said.

"Hey, not my fault you can't get a girl until 5 seasons later." Speedy admitted. *Audience, Cyborg, and Beast Boy go 'ooh'.*

"Someone got pwned!" Beast Boy blurted.

"Well, we know 2 people who won't be the winner. We'll be right back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Do not leave!"

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. We're gonna go on to a game called Greatest Hits. This is for Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg. With a help of Kaleidoscope with music. Now, Beast Boy and Raven are gonna pretend to be salemens on an infomercial, talking about the latest compilation album they have been trying to sell. And what they're gonna do is make up names of the song and a song style to Cyborg and he will sing snippets of the song. What I need from the audience is a person you look up to..."<p>

*audience shouts random people*

"Superman? Okay, so the name of the album is songs of superman. Take it away!"

"Hi, we'll be back to 'Not so Full House' in just a second, but first have we got a deal for you! We wanna talk to you about the latest coma...compl...complicated thingy that sweeping the nation." Beast Boy said.

"Compilation, you idiot. Anyway, Superman has been the nation's hero from when the DC comics first made him. And he has been an idol for lots of little kids and teens." Raven stated.

"Ah, I remember I was a big fan of him when I was little. I used to have all his comics, hiding under my bed."

"What do you mean? You still have them-mph" Raven was interrupted when Beast Boy's hand was covering her mouth.

"Haha, you said you never mention that again." He whispered.

"No, you asked if I can keep a secret and I said no." She whispered back.

"Whatever. So, back to the album, we have come up with...1,000 songs in 999 CDs all about Superman. And one of my favorite song was this country pop song called Tights, tights, tights!"

_~"You've seen in them.  
>All the villians are jealous.<br>And the men they fear.  
>But the women can't get enough of them.<br>Look at them here._

_These tights don't hold me back.  
>Watch out for them, they're here to attack.<br>What's worse then seeing a man in tights, everywhere.  
>Is that same man wearing outside is his underwear. <em>

_Oh...Tights are so popular to all the male superheros.  
>They are so in.<br>The only one who looks stupid in them.  
>Is Robin. <em>

_Oh...Tights."~_

"Now can you see why this one was my favorite song." Cyborg walks over and gives Beast Boy a high five.

"Ok, you really won't be the winner in this episode. So the next one is this rock and roll hit, 'Glasses on and off'

_~"YEAH! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT THESE GLASSES!_

_You think you know, but you don't!  
>I'm another person behind these shade of glass.<br>If you think I'm nerdy,  
>you can kiss my <em>

_As if, I'm unknown about my identity.  
>It don't bother me.<br>Can you believe that with these glasses,  
>I can't really see. <em>

_WHATCHA TALKING ABOUT! _

_Glasses on, I'm Clark Kent!  
>Glasses off, I'm superman!<br>___Glasses on, I'm Clark Kent!  
>Glasses off, I'm superman!<em>  
><em>__Glasses on, I'm Clark Kent!  
>Glasses off, I'm superman! <em>_

__On, off, on, off, on, off!"~ __

__*Guitar solo*_ *Breaks guitar on the ground* _

"Wow, that really specks to you, Raven."

"What do you by that? Isn't it obvious that you look the same even with glasses."

"But that what makes it funny!"

"Not really."

"Fine! Our next song is an all time favorite: I get the girl"

_~"Everbody knows that I get a girl at the end.  
>It's a superhero clich<em>é<em>. _  
><em>I get all the women to fall for me.<br>At least that's what they say. _

_But don't you think,  
><em>_I'm a player.  
>I get one girl then another one.<br>Say your prayers. _

_All the guys  
>wish they could be me.<br>But not right now.  
>I have to pee. <em>

_There are no zippers in this suits."~ _

"We'll be right back. We're gonna find out who the winner will be."

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight the winner is Raven! So, she's the winner that means he gets to sit down and relax (cause she was the only one who didn't make fun of me) while me and Speedy do 90-Second Alphabet. Starting with the letter W. And what is our scene?"<p>

"You two are stranded on a desert island. Go!"

"Well, well, well, looks like we're stranded."

"X marks the spot on the map."

"You shouldn't trust a 50-year old map. Now look where we are."

"Zippy-doo-da! You're nagging again."

"All because of you!"

"But what about you? You caould have help me stir the boat, Speedy."

"Can't because I was busy."

"Don't pinned this whole thing on me."

"Enough, we need to get off this island."

"Good, we agree on something."

"Hopefully you know how to."

"I don't know, I thought you knew."

"Just kidding. Not really."

"Kidding! This is no time for jokes."

"Let me think for a second."

"My gosh, I see a boat!"

"No way!"

"OVER HERE! Hey!"

"PLEASE SAVE US!"

"Quiet, do you hear something?"

"Right now, your voice."

"Sheech, no need to get hasty."

"True, aw no! The boat past us."

"Universe, why!"

"Very well, looks like we're gonna have to eat each other."

"Wait a minute." *Buzz*

"We'll be right back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version."

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight, we're gonna have all of you read the credits as animals. Good night!"<p>

"Moo! Caw! Meow! Ruff! Baa! Rawr! Sssss! Growl! Croak! Chirp! Hoot! Coo!"

"Beast Boy! Quit hogging all the animals sounds! Let the others do them too!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! I got the bad jokes from a website. I rush at the end, because it's really late.<strong>

**Special Shoutout to: Ratherknar, Not Drew Carrey, Shac89 and Moonlit Kit.**

**Tell me who do you want to see in the next episode. It can be anyone in the Titans and who do you want to see be replace? And tell me some games you like to see. Thank you! R&R~ Seriously, I NEED IDEAS! **


	4. Episode 4

**I'm back! P.S there are some hints of CyBee. So, if you are not or don't like them skip some parts, okay? Also, I'm a RobStar, and (my favorite) BBRae. Look at my profile to see who else are my favorite couples. **

**HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY AND MY BIRTHDAY! **

* * *

><p><span>Episode 4<span>

"Good evening, everybody and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. We're inside Mumbo's hat, Raven's inside Mumbo's hat _inside_ Mumbo's hat...Cyborg! Evil beware, we have waffles...Raven! You're just jealous, 'cause I sound like a rockstar...Beast Boy! And special guest...Bumble Bee! Hello, I'm Robin and I'll be your host. Come on down, let's have some fun!"

Robin gave the introduction and went down over to the desk. "And welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yup, the points don't matter like who's in front of you when you're ordering pizza as long as he make up his my mind on a freakin' topping!" *crowd cheers* "Glad to see you on the show, Bumble Bee!" *crowd cheers some more*

"I'm just happy to be here."

"At least this will be better than the last episode." Raven said.

"Now, Cyborg, try to do the show and not stare at Bee, okay?" Beast Boy teased. He whispered to him, so Bee wouldn't hear.

"As long as you try not to stare at Raven?" Cyborg teased back.

"Now, how the show works is that during the show, these performers are gonna come up and make up stuff in a scene based on suggestions that we give them. And then I reward them with points, when the points don't really matter. Then I'll pick the winner and they'll do a scene with me. Did I said that too fast? Too bad."

" We're gonna start the show off with Newsflash, this is for Beast Boy, Cyborg and Bumble Bee. Bumble Bee and Cyborg are gonna be reporters in the studio and Beast Boy is the field reporter, covering a late-breaking news story. However. he will stand behind a green screen and he cannot see what's behind, but green. But we can see what the scene is."

"Wait, Beast Boy's skin is green, so won't his body disappear too? " Raven said.

"Don't worry, we had that cover. So, Cy and Bee, take it away."

"So, today is St. Patrick's Day and Beast Boy doesn't need to dress up."

"Yes, I know and meanwhile I'm naked here-Oh, uh...We interrupted this program for a special news bulletin."

"Yes, that's right, Sparky and we have our guy on the field, Beast Boy, to tell us all about it. Beast Boy, what's going on?"

(on green scene: scenes from bunny raven or how to make a titananimal disappear) "My gosh, Bee, it is just horrible! I mean look at it!"

"I don't know, Beast Boy, I think it's cute." Then, Bumble Bee feels a death glare from Raven.

"No, Beast Boy is right. It's horrible! I hated that one time, I looked like a dork."

"I don't know, I think you look pretty in that tutu. So, BB, tells more about it."

"Well...look at it yourself! It's just...crazy, you know!"

"I too think it is crazy too, Beats Boy. How is it possible for everything to fit in that hat?"

"I don't know, you tell me!"

"I can't believe, this is like a circus to me. How about you, Beast Boy?"

"Oh, I've seen wildier."

"Beast Boy, do you think it's fair for animals to be caged up and humiliated like this?"

"No, I do not! I am part animal, so it is not right. And plus, I been humiliated before."

"But it's not just the animals, what about the people in there too? With blue skin, they look like smurfs to me."

"Yeah, and it's St. Patrick's Day, so they're all gonna get pinch."

"So, Beast Boy, I heard you were in on this whole...uh...thing."

"Oh, really? Um...I am a big star."

"Yeah, I bet you _turn on _some ladies during your performance."

"You bet I did!"

"Not to mention, but I love that grand finale, how about you?"

"Yeah, Raven's good with magic than you think." *Buzz*

"Beast Boy, you probably guess it. What is behind you?"

"The time when Mumbo turn us into animals."

"YES!" *Everyone walks back* "That was great, a thousand points for you, guys. Now, let's go on to a game called superheros, this is for all 4 of you. Beast Boy, you're gonna start and what happens here is that he starts off as an unlikely superhero and the others are gonna join as they name each other unlikely superheros. And so what's a name for Beast Boy?

*audience shouts random names* "What? Sissy Boy?"

"That doesn't count Beast Boy is already a sissy boy." Cyborg joked.

"Dude! That's not funny!"

"So, anyways what's the crisis for Sissy boy?"

*audience shouts random ideas* "No more hair spray? Wow, that is some crisis for Sissy boy. So there are no more hair spray in the world, what are you gonna do!"

"By day I'm Beast Boy- the famous green shape shifter superhero, but by night ironically another superhero-the lesser known Sissy Boy!" *puts his hand on his hip* "Ouch! *crying voice* I broke a nail. OMG! What's happening on the world crisis monitor? *gasp* No hair spray! Oh my gosh! My hair! I better text my superhero friends to come. Hopefully, they won't wear the same oufit as me."

*Cyborg comes in* "I came here when I got your message."

"Oh, you're finally here, Scaredy-Cat Man!"

"AH! YOUR HAIR!"

"I know! There is no more hair spray left! *pretends to cry* What do we do?"

"AH! HOW SHOULD I KNOW! AH!" *Raven walks in*

"I'm here."

"OH, IT YOU, MISS KILLJOY!" *Raven gives Cyborg a glare* "AHH!"

"You know, why should you worry? You don't have any hair. And I knew you were hiding something, Beast Boy. This does not shock me."

"Oh. No. She. Didn't."

"AH, YOU'RE RIGHT! WHY!" *Bee arrives*

"I'm here to solve the problem."

"Oooh, it's Captain Complainer. Yeah, right she'll help us. We're all gonna die from having...no hair spray."

"Speak for yourself. Look my hair, it's ugly *more crying*"

"Boy, you need to calm down. Man up! *points at Raven* And why do you need to be such a killjoy? *points at Cyborg* And you! You man up too."

"AH, GET AWAY! GIRL COOTIES!"

"Those don't exist."

"Listen, if everybody stops freaking here is some hair spray that will fix...that. Ew!" *Bee leaves*

"Wow, I'm a better killjoy than Robin." *Raven leaves*

"I GOTTA GO TOO! AHH!" *Cyborg leaves*

"Finally, now I can more pretty than Wonder woman." *Buzz*

"That was great. Thousands points for everyone. And all Raven had to do is act like herself." *Everyone oohs* "Now, let's-OH GEEZ *_BEEP* _RAVEN!"

-We're sorry. The program you were watching is experiencing technical difficulties due to Raven's temper towards Robin. Please wait a moment until we have the program fixed.-

* * *

><p>"Let's on go to a game called Hollywood Director, this is for all 4 of you. Raven, Cyborg, and Bee are gonna act out a film scene, directed by Beast Boy. Beast Boy is the director who keeps giving the actors different notes on how to improve the scene. And the scene you're acting out is Cyborg is Batman, trying to foil the evil plans of Harley Quinn, Raven, with his sidekick Batgirl, also known as Bee. Take it away."<p>

"Okay, you know what the plan is. Go in, foil plans, and save the day. That's what it's mostly like in every episode of a superhero-based cartoon show. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready! Go!" They jumped down.

"It's over Harley Quinn!"

"Oh, dear. It's Bat Boy and his sidekick. What brings you here?"

"You know, why we're here!"

"No, I don't. I'm doing laundry for my no-good, lazy boyfriend who can't do his own. He always tricks me into these kinds of things. What a joker."

"O-o-oh, laundry eh? Is that some kind of secret code for a robbery?"

"For what? Robbing a Laundromat?"

"A-HA!"

"No, I think she's serious-"

"Shh! I'm working here!-"

"CUT! CUT! CUT! You know, I want the audience to give this movie a clap, not for them to think this is crap!"

"Ooh..." The 3 of them ets it.

"Listen, I think we should go realistic here, so do it as a sitcom. Cyborg is a girly Batman, Bee is the sidekick with an attitude, and Raven is a dumb. Action!"

"Okay, girlfriend, we need to like go down and kick some butt! You feel me, girrrrrrrl!~"

"Why don't you go down there yourself! Hmph, I like never get any credit for helping you with these crimes! I might as well quit!"

"Ouch, girl! Save the catfight when we go down there!" *Takes off pretend earrings*

"You better be careful with those! I always give stuff and you never return it!" They jumped down.

"Hell-o~!"

"Hello! Are you here to help me? I need to get this shirt folded, but I don't know how."

"Girl, you need some help."

"CUT! CUT! CUT! This is gonna offend women everywhere! We need to think of something else-Yes! Do it as you're all drunk. Action!"

"We're here to save the day! Uh, what superhero was I?"

"I *hic* think you're Batgirl and I'm *hic* Batman."

"Really? Wow, I am one ugly girl. *laughs like an idiot* Who am I again?"

"Hey, *hic* let's ask that person!" They fell down.

"Hey, you with the makeup...do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Uh..."

"Wait, *hic* are you Harry Quinn?"

"I...uh...think so. Man, I'm one pretty dude."

"Whatcha doooing?"

"I'm...uh...I can't remember."

"CUT! CUT! CUT! We can't sent that kind of message to kids! What are you thinking! *sigh* I got it! Do it as you're all preschool kids. Action!"

"I want that toy!"

"Ew! Cooties! Get away from me!"

"You're mean! I don't wanna play!"

"Dumb-y girl! Wanna play with my boogers!"

"Ew! Mommy!" They climbed down.

"Want to play with us?"

"No! More cooties!"

"..."

"CUT! CUT!" *Buzz*

"Alright, we're gonna take commercial break! We're gonna find out who the winner, so don't go away!

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight the winner is Beast Boy! So, he's the winner that means he gets to sit down and relax while rest of us are gonna do Questions Only. Me and Raven are gonna start and what happens here is that we can only speak in questions only. And what's the scene?"<p>

"You, guys are stuck in the middle of a villian's trap. Onward with the game!"

"Quick, what do we do?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Why should I?"

"Cause we're gonna die-oh dang it!" *Buzz* Cyborg walks in.

"Quickly, Raven, teleport us!" *Buzz* "What...Oh dang it!"

"Raven, can't you teleport us?"

"Don't you know my powers aren't working?"

"How come?"

"I-Oh, nevermind." *Buzz* Bumble Bee walks in.

"Robin, have you found in exit?"

"No, I-I mean no?" *Buzz*

"Think you're strong enough to carry me all the way up there?"

"Don't you know me?"

"Do I?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Have you even taken me anywhere?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"...I don't know." *Buzz*

"Is there something you two wanna talk outside?"

"No, we're good." *Buzz*

"We're still alive?"

"Yes, why don't you have hope?"

"Why do you wear tights?" *Buzz* *Buzz* *Buzz*

"We'll be right back with more Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version."

* * *

><p>"And welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? Teen Titans version. Tonight, we're gonna have Raven read as Miss Killjoy. Good Night!"<p>

"Andrea Romano, why should you be worry? That was gonna happen soon.

Sorry, Tom McLaughun. That's the truth.

Mark Bachno, the rumor spread all across town.

Please, Norm Ryang, you're not fooling anyone."

"Kaleidoscope13579, nobody likes your writing."

* * *

><p><strong>{Please, look at the bottom message!}<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LOOK! DOWN! HERE! For every 5 episodes I will feature a villian from Teen Titans, so WHO DO YOU WANT TO SEE? <strong>

**Special Shoutout to: Not Drew Carrey, Shac89.**

**Who do you want to see be replace? And tell me some games you like to see. Thank you! **

**And yes, my birthday is on St. Patrick's Day! I would like some reviews please! R&R~ **


End file.
